


Robot Induced Insanity

by insomnislack



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnislack/pseuds/insomnislack
Summary: It's a little hard to say that you're bored when you're surrounded by alien robots, isn't it? Reader Insert! (Gore only pertains to specific chapters and, in most cases, isn't too hard to stomach. However, if there is something more disturbing than the average gore level I will write it in the summary for that chapter. Reposted from Quotev.)





	1. Megatron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart of a 'con, fight of a 'bot, he thinks he likes you? Oh, he likes you a lot.

Despite wishing for nothing more than to be at home and sleeping, you found yourself at the Autobot base, just as you had every night for the past few weeks.

You were a simple human. You did little and wanted little. (Well, aside from some damn respect and maybe a guardian of your own, but it didn't matter anyways. It was apparent that you were a nuisance to these bots.)

Your simple little life was interrupted horribly when one of these Autobots literally brought your life crashing down around you when he'd stepped on your house during a fight gone wrong. It was the green one's fault- Bulkhead? You dearly hoped that was his name, because that was what you'd been calling him- Along with many other colorful and not so nice names. He'd destroyed your house, and felt terrible for it as he should, but then he had the audacity to bring you back to his base to meet the other robots.

Needless to say, you were not pleased when they made you stay "for your safety".

You perched yourself above the rest of the guests at the base, always liking to climb up the walls and sit in the indentations that were much higher than Miko, Raf's, and Jack's heads. You felt like it made you seem superior, a feeling you rarely got to feel. Optimus still came about eye level with you, but you could deal with that. Optimus Prime was someone to be respected, although you always had a hard time showing that you felt this way.

The bots began to assemble around Optimus, just as the humans did. It annoyed you to no end to watch as the humans were put in a position that made them feel they were a working part of the Autobots' team. It bothered you, it wasn't like they could stand a chance against a Decepticon! They could only use harsh words and get in the way. You rolled your eyes while Optimus and his crew began talking strategies and Miko had to get her two cents in.

"Just bash 'em!" She exclaimed loudly, and you watched as Jack sighed and dragged his hand down his face in irritation. This was literally the only contribution Miko made to any conversation. At least when you, Jack, or Rafael had given input it was USEFUL.

"I think it would be much more effective if you went to an Energon mine and held it hostage," You spoke up. Everyone seemed a little shocked as they looked your way, surprised you had opened your mouth to be anything more than annoying and ungrateful.

"It is a good idea," Bulkhead offered to Optimus. "We go to the mine and we take it over. We tell Megatron we'll only leave once we've gotten what we want."

Just what it is that they wanted you were uncertain of. You made a point to be anywhere but here throughout the day, returning at night to hear bits and pieces of conversations. You smiled a little, thinking that you were finally going to contribute something to their team. If they were going to insist you stay then it was the least you could do.

They made it seem like your presence was too much to handle, otherwise.

"Well if (YN) thinks it's a good idea then we should listen to them. Even though they seem like they have a 'con's heart and hardly are around to even fully understand the situation." Arcee's sarcasm was not lost on the team, especially as she glared pointedly in your direction. Bumblebee began to whirr in an upset manner, you guessed he was trying to calm the femme down.

"Arcee, that is no way to talk about anybot or human," Optimus scolded.

"A con's heart?" You repeated quietly, only loud enough for your own ears to catch it. It stung a little, you had to admit, despite never meeting a Decepticon in your time at the base. From what you had heard, that was not a comment to take or say lightly.

"You all need to get along," Optimus said, much more sternly than his typical tone. "You can accept your differences and you can accept that you have a disliking for one another. But you will NOT be using hateful words in this vicinity." You looked down, knowing that he wasn't talking to you- This time. This time Arcee started the fight, but other times you started it. 

Smokescreen coughed nervously, raising his hand like a child in school, waiting to be called on.

Optimus nodded in acknowledgement to the young bot, urging him to speak.

"I have to agree with (YN). If we have a good energon mine I don't doubt for a second that Megatron would give up the relic. But we'd need a look out. You know, human look outs. I think if we took over the mine that's on the coast and left the humans scattered around the grounds as look outs we'd be able to hold the mine long enough to get the relic from Megatron." Optimus contemplated this strategy, looking at the three humans on the ground, then up at you. You weren't much older than the others, but certainly old enough that you could obviously hold your own.

"We will take Jack and (YN), Miko and Raf will stay here to help Ratchet. Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen, you will come with me and we'll storm the mine." You held in a groan and a sarcastic comment as you heard Miko screeching about how unfair the whole thing was.

"Why should you and the lone wolf up there get to go!? I've actually beaten a con, I have wayyyy more experience!" Jack quieted the girl down and the plans began to unfold. You dressed yourself comfortably and left with the bots, riding inside of Bumblebee to get through the ground bridge and to your destination. It wasn't a choice, really. Miko threw a fit when Bulkhead offered you a ride, yelling something about how you should get your own guardian. It was either Bumblebee or you rode with two mechs you'd hardly talked to.

Though, to be fair, you felt horrible because Bumblebee's beeps and whirrs were not deciphered. Honestly, an awkward and silent ride with Optimus or Smokescreen was starting to sound pretty good compared to you constantly asking, "What?" after every noise he made.

Soon enough, your ride was silent and you both watched as mountains and hills went by, water coming into view ahead. Bumblebee slowed and dropped you near a towering structure of rocks, sending your location to Ratchet. This was your lookout station.

You thanked him and pulled out the gear you'd been given, keeping an eye out for giant robots or cars while you strapped on your headset. Honestly, what was Miko so upset about? It wasn't like you were doing anything overly great. Sure, you were glad to help, but what was so hard or fun about making sure no Decepticons infiltrated the mine?

You listened for what felt like forever as the bots talked and various fight noises were heard. So far, nothing. You pulled out a pair of binoculars and climbed up some of the rocks, looking out and trying your hardest to see in the late afternoon light. The sun was setting, surely the end of this little mission had to be coming soon.

Your concentration slipped away as you stared out at the lowering sun, missing being able to be out at night. You were definitely old enough you should be able to do what you wanted, but Optimus said otherwise.  
In your thoughts, you should have remembered to look behind yourself-after all headsets are made to block out noises from outside. The only hint that anything was wrong were the rocks shaking themselves loose from around you, the ground vibrating. You slipped the headset off and climbed up to a safer platform on your little rock perch, spinning around in time to come face to face with red optics that were NOT any you'd seen before.

With a screech you jumped back, scrambling to find the comm button on your headset.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A gravely voice asked, his dermas twisting into a grin as he reached his gunmetal servo out and plucked your headset from you with his talons.

"Hey," you scolded, trying to grab the headset back. This mech crushed the headset between two fingers, glaring.

"An Autobot human pet. You seem to be a part of this little operation. What is it... Blackmailing me with my own mine?" It took you a moment, and you stepped back in realization- This was Megatron. This was the big bad mech everyone had told you about.

Another step back proved to only cause you to stumble and you landed on your bottom, staring at the mech.

Should you run? You couldn't very well fight him, it wouldn't help. Instead that damn mouth of yours opened up.

"It's a pretty good plan, isn't it? It must be if it brought you all the way out here." You mentally patted yourself on the back while preparing yourself for what was surely your demise.

"I suppose it is," he agreed with a low hum, standing straight and watching your form curiously.

"Thanks, I made it up myself." You gushed in a fake way, laughing nervously. Like you'd been thinking before about pretending humans were a part of the team- All you had were words. Your headset was destroyed and all of your gear was at the bottom of the rock tower you'd climbed. 

"It was /your/ idea?" The mech asked, and you swallowed nervously while standing and brushing yourself off.  
"Um...yes?" You replied. You watched him with almost as much curiosity as he had while watching you. He wasn't running, fighting, he wasn't killing you... Just what was the almighty lord of the Decepticons going to do?  
He began to chuckle, stepping closer and scooping you up for a closer inspection.

"W-What are you doing!?" You yelled, pointing in the direction of the mine. "Why aren't you going to go and take back that mine? Why are you still /here/?" You exclaimed, not faltering. You stood and glared defiantly, despite the size difference and how painfully close you were to the Decepticon.

"I rather enjoy watching the Autobots let their paranoia get the best of them. The mine is of little importance to me, it's a nearly dry deposit." He turned with you still in his palm and leaned against the rocks behind himself, watching in the distance as the other Autobots went about the mine. You realized you still had the binoculars and held them up, watching the mine with him.

You gave him a curious and suspicious look after a moment, looking him up and down.

"What is your designation, human?" He asked, not bothering to look at you as he spoke, too engrossed with watching the bots.

"I'm (YN)," You told him carefully. "I'm assuming you're Megatron?" He nodded, his optics finally looking over at you.

"Do you not fear me, human?" He asked, a hint of anger-and amusement- in his tone.

"I have a name, I just told you it!" You angrily yelled while tossing your hands out in a rage, watching his optics shine. He found you entertaining, you could tell it already. "And honestly, no, I don't care," you told him slowly, about to kick the ground- You'd forgotten you were in his servo. You stopped and sighed, glaring down at the metal beneath your feet. "Bulkhead smashed my house, I lost everything I own and they won't let me leave their base." You were basically spilling your heart out to the Decepticon leader, still expecting him to kill you once he'd had his fun. As your last line- Your last words before your death, you told him in the most stern and defiant tone you could muster, "I'm practically dead inside anyways."

The Decepticon leader began to give a hearty laugh, gripping you lightly as he put his other servo on his leg to brace himself as he did so. What was so damn funny? You watched him from his servo, eyes narrowed even as his laugh faded and he held you up to his optic level.

"You are interesting one," He commented. "I'm rather fond of you. I /was/ going to bring you to the mine and use you as bait, but I'd much rather keep you."

Your protests went ignored as he commed Soundwave for a ground bridge, your little fists batting against his large servo while he entered the glowing portal.


	2. Starscream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A no good, very bad day.

Overall you had to say that your day could not have gotten any worse.

Between your car breaking down in this little hick town, getting kicked out of the bar for being on "bad behavior", getting lost trying to find your hotel, dropping your cell phone and shattering the screen, and running into an evil alien robot you had to say this day certainly took the cake when it came to "no good, very bad day"s.

You jumped behind a building and practically whimpered, your legs burning from running so much. What the hell had you done to even piss that giant robot off anyways? Part of you wondered if the drink you'd gotten at the bar was spiked and you were just insanely hallucinating, but the very real blue shot of....whatever it was that the robot happened to be shooting at you-lit your jacket sleeve aflame. You discarded the jacket without a second thought, running out from behind the building and trying to find cover elsewhere.

"What the HELL do you WANT!?" You frantically screamed, looking at the robot long enough to note that it had red eyes- if that's what they called them- and red eyes never meant anything good.

With a sadistic laugh the robot tripped you with one of it's long talons as you made your way across the street, watching you skid against the cement. You groaned and grabbed your arm, uncertain of if you were bleeding or if you'd only scraped your arm. If you didn't get running you would definitely have more than scrapes or cuts to worry about!

As you got to your feet and bolted away, you could have sworn you heard a second set of foot steps with the robot but neglected to look back. As far as you were concerned, finding a safe hiding spot was all that mattered.

As you sprinted into an alley and climbed up a fire escape, you could hear the robot speaking to another-you assumed- robot.

"Starscream, I told you NOT to engage the humans," an angry and deep voice chastised, causing the original, cowardly voice of your hunter to begin begging and pleading.

You were running away from that? How pathetic.

You climbed all the way up the escape and onto the roof of a building, watching the two from a distance. You noted your hunter's shape- Thin, they seemed to have wings. They were mostly grey and black with bits of red... And what could only be their leader was the same color scheme, save for the purple optics. His build was far different, less attractive, you thought. It was obvious that in the looks department your hunter took the lead.

You knew that deciding on how physically appealing these robots were was far from the correct thing to do, but you couldn't help it. You were safe, anyways.

You watched as the larger mech dragged your stalker away, something welling up inside of you.

You couldn't shake the feeling as you slowly limped around, trying to find your hotel.

For a week you were stuck in that ridiculous town. One week of evil-robot run-ins, watching your hunter every battle with nothing to do but stare. Seriously, did NO ONE ELSE see them!? No one talked about them-as if there was anyone to talk. The town was hardly populated, it seemed the stupid robots showed up at just the right time. It was only ever you out there in the night air, watching them as they searched, as they fought, and occasionally other, brightly colored bots would join them. Sometimes they were on the same side, sometimes not. But mostly, you wanted to know more about that stupid, egotistical sounding mech.  
With nothing but robots left to occupy you, you were going insane. 

You tried to scream at the mechanics but it only seemed to make them work slower. After one of your screaming matches with the head mechanic you angrily stomped off into the surrounding woods.

"Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find a bear to eat me alive," you seethed. You wanted to be anywhere but here. You had no destination when you left home over a week ago, but fate stuck you here.

You continued through the forest, stepping over trees and rocks, avoiding getting off track in fear of getting lost.

Then again, who cared? It wasn't like you were leaving anything terribly important if you did get lost. Your only regret would be that you would never find out what became of those robots.

As if in remembrance, you sat on a stump and slid off the thin hoodie you grabbed out of the trunk of your car earlier and winced as it slid over your arm.

The arm certainly was more than just scraped up. You couldn't see the entire thing, but the night you'd gotten hurt you had gone home and realized the cuts were deep and should probably have been attended to by someone who knew what they were doing.

You being you, though, you stubbornly washed it out and ignored it. A decision you regretted now.

The arm was slightly swollen, the skin irritated and red. You tried to run a hand over the gashes and hardly touched it before pain shot through your side.

"Damn it," You grumbled, trying to slip the hoodie back on. As you got it over the cuts and zipped it back up the sound of jet engines had you looking toward the sky. "Jets in the middle of hick-town-nowhere?" You asked aloud, skeptical. Skepticism turned to fear when said jet flew way too close and transformed. You were going to run, but running got you nothing but hurt last time.

You stared at the mech in front of yourself, eyes narrowing slowly. He watched you as well, optics narrowed as he grinned at you- Sadistic thoughts about your blood spattered against his armor the reason for the grin, no doubt.

"Hello there, little human." He dragged the last word out, causing a shiver to go down your back.

"Hello there, giant stalker robot," you replied, anger dripping off of every word. His optics widened, obviously not happy with your reaction.

"Last I remember you were running away from me, human," he playfully poked, bending down see you better.

"Yeah, and last I remember your leader was going to beat you senseless and you were begging for mercy." The robot visibly flinched and back away, straightening himself as he glared down at your tiny, little form. "Something I wish I could PERSONALLY make you do!" You almost screamed, getting up and walking towards him. Despite your size difference, he backed away. "Do you have any idea how bad my arm hurts? How much sleep I've lost because you and your FRIENDS won't stop trying to kill each other!?" He seemed baffled, his servos up in a defensive manner as he backed away again.

You balled one of your fists, the one that wasn't going to cause you pain, and firmly stood your ground. "And I have a name! I'm not just 'human', my name is (YN)." He leaned down to your level, still seeming shocked.

"(YN)," He repeated, looking contemplative. "You're quite the brave little thing, aren't you?" He asked, not sounding entirely pleased. You didn't answer, still giving him the angriest glare you'd ever given anyone or anything, you were sure. "I have to admit, this isn't the reaction I was expecting. After all, I've been watching you gawk at me from afar every chance you get." He said these words with such a tone- One that sent anger right to your heart. You found it hard to express this anger, though, as heat rose in you and burned your cheeks.

"You tried to kill me, I was glaring at you," you tried to reason, looking away from him-a mistake.

He plucked you off the ground, grabbing you by the back of your hoodie. You yelped in pain, the sleeve pulling against your arm, causing him to drop you lightly and reestablish a hold on you by simply cradling you in his palm, holding you up to his optic level.

"On Cybertron, looks like that would have meant you had an interest in the item of your gaze," He mocked, causing your cheeks to get hotter. You were red, you were sure, but you hardly reacted otherwise. Your arm hurt far too much. He studied you for a long time, catching your gaze at one point and holding it, both of your staring intensely. He seemed to be thinking?

"If you don't mind, I have other things to do," You spoke up, and he laughed.

He laughed. Why was he laughing? What was so damn hilarious?

"I'm afraid I can't let you go. Megatron would not pleased knowing I made contact with you again and failed to do anything but release you." This was it. This was your demise. If the infection that you were likely getting in your arm wasn't going to kill you, this robot was.

"Well...I-....What are you going to do with me, then?" You asked slowly, watching him as he picked up his other servo, one of his long claw-like digits pointing out until he came into contact with your hurt arm. Pain shot through your arm and you instinctively moved away, sharply inhaling.

He chuckled, optics glinting in a, dare you say it, lustful way.

"I rather enjoy your pain, little (YN)," He told you, that sadistic grin on his face plates again. "And I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy you begging for mercy so much more." You didn't have time to react as he transformed and strapped you into his alt. mode, avoiding your arm with the buckles, you noticed. "My name's Starscream. Remember it." 

\---

Starscream was all bark and no bite. You were shoved aboard the Nemesis, the ship his kind resided on, expecting the worst. You were certain you'd be killed in the first ten minutes upon your arrival. Instead, Starscream dropped you off in Knock Out's med. bay, vaguely mentioning you had a problem with your arm. It took a lot of persuasion for you to let the cherry red bot help you out- A LOT of persuasion. It wasn't until he'd told you every dirty little secret he had on Starscream and showed you around that you'd even let him look at your arm.

And in the following days, you came to the conclusion that your oh-so-scary hunter was really just a lonely, spazzy little coward who just liked a little attention- Something you were all too willing to give him.


	3. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd always joked with your parents about the fact that no sane human would date you. The day you'd get a date was the day aliens would invade.   
> Oh, shit.

"Yo, red!" You called, waving out of your car window at the fancy red Aston Martin. The car revved in what seemed to be acknowledgement. "I reallllly like your car! It's real pretty, but aren't you afraid of scratching it up?" The car revved, seeming to purr in approval. You'd seen this car at the races many times and knew better than to believe that it could stay this nice. Honestly, it was breathtaking. The owner was never seen, but you were willing to bet that they too were immaculate and perfect.

The passenger window was rolled down just enough that anyone inside could hear you, but despite your best efforts you couldn't see into the car. All you wanted was to know who the center of your affections was! You'd somehow developed very serious feelings for this rider, attempting every race to coax them into talking to you.

Was it your exterior that made them hide? Sure it wasn't as perfect as theirs but you kept it up. You weren't afraid to use and abuse your car- And you would /not/ apologize for that.

"Thanks for worrying, Babe, but I came here to race." You grinned, nodding and sitting yourself down right as you saw the flags raise into the air.

"Best of luck, Red!" You called, rolling the window back up. In seconds the race started and you stepped on the gas. You shot forward, not first but it was very close. You and a few of the other cars had a bit of a scuffle until Red pulled right up and past you. You laughed to yourself and sped up behind them, the two of you leaving the other drivers in the dust. You were so busy trying to get ahead that you hadn't noticed that the two of you had completely strayed from the marked race route.

When you saw the expanse of desert with no town in sight you began to slow, realizing your mistake.

"Sheee-it." You cursed, pulling off and ignoring it as the red car continued. You pulled out your phone and tried to get a signal to use the GPS in it, groaning. You definitely weren't winning this race. What was Red thinking? He knew the route, there was no way he'd just accidentally done this. After getting fed up you climbed out of your car and onto the hood, trying to get reception still. The purr of that pretty little car came again, slowly pulling back up to you and parking across the make-shift dirt road from you. You grinned, ignoring the very real possibility that you could have easily been lured out here by a number of horrible people.

It really didn't bother you, this was Red, after all. You'd talked long enough that you felt like you two were friends of sorts.

"You got me lost, dude!" You laughed, setting the phone down and leaning back against the hood. The window rolled down slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention," he drawled. "Sorry 'bout that, Doll-face." You knew there must have been some pink on your cheeks, but you could easily blame it on the night air.

"No problem. I'm just trying to get a signal. Unless- Do you know the way back to Jasper?" He didn't respond to you at first, as if contemplating what answer he would give.

"I don't, try and get a signal and I'll follow you back." You nodded, looking at your phone again with a sigh. It was very unlikely that you'd be able to get reception any time soon.

You let your attention slip to the car again, looking it over in what had to be a creepy manner. It felt like the owner didn't mind, though. You were under the impression that they knew people stared and they /liked/ it. You slid off of the hood and began to walk over.

"Don't mind me, just admiring up close while I still have the chance," you called to them. The engine revved and the window rolled up, but it stayed. You took your time and walked around the car, running your hands here or there. When you'd had your fill you looked over at your own car, knocking on the driver side window again.

Clearly you weren't aware that they could hear you whether the window was up or down.

"I don't think I'll be getting reception any time soon, Red. Unless you want me talkin' paint jobs and finishes I'd recommend trying to get back." You then went to walk back to your own car, expecting fully that he'd drive off just like every time.

"Aw, you admire the outside so closely but don't want to see the pristine interior?" Again, you should have had alarms going off at this question but it instead peeked your curiosity. 

"Is that an invitation? 'Cus you better take it back now if it's not." Your hopes were high- This could be it. You bounded around the side and opened the passenger side door, brows furrowing as you stared into an empty vehicle. "Ah...hello?" You quietly asked, blinking in confusion. Red couldn't very well have leaped out.

You heard his laugh, that deep rumble you'd only heard a couple of times before. But still no human. No driver.

You still hadn't gotten in. It occurred to you that this entire time it was a very real possibility that there was never a driver- But that was crazy talk. Clearly you missed something.

"Well, whatever is going on here- I like it," You breathed the last part, throwing caution to the window and simply slipping in. You only planned to be in there long enough to feel the seats up and closely inspect the dash board, fully intending to get back out in seconds. Something tugged inside your chest- Maybe the fact that your affections seem to have been aimed at literally nothing but a car and a voice.

"You're a handsy little thing," You heard him say, jumping a little. "I like that."

"C'mon, stop messing with me," You sternly told the open seat. Regret flooded your mind as insane noises and movements disoriented you until you found yourself on the ground, staring up at a large, red robot. 

Presumably, this was Red. And also Red's car. You sat there with your hands on the ground, staring up at the red bot while horrifying thoughts clouded any good judgement you had.

A fair point, though, would be that you were street racing in the first place and neglected to stay on track. So really, did you ever have any "good" judgement?

By your standards, yes, this was good judgement- The horrifying thought being that you were so glad you'd followed so that you could see this attractive robot. You really had fallen in love with a car- And from the way you looked at him as he bent down he could tell that you hardly thought less of him- Only more.

"I believe we have yet to properly introduce ourselves." That deep voice- Now with a face- sent shivers down your spine. He helped you to stand, crouching down to (Some what) your level. "I'm Knock Out." Of course his name was Knock Out. He was a literal knock out! You hated yourself for these disturbing thoughts, shaking your head to clear your mind and speak.

"(YN)." You let the silence take over, shamelessly running your eyes around his form.

"You like?" He asked, standing tall to pose. "This world could use more little humans like you, you know. Ones that truly admire art." He watched your expression twitch slightly into something of discontent but it quickly went back to the investigative gaze. "Of course, if that were the case I wouldn't find you nearly as enthralling. And besides, I'm very content with all of the attention you've been giving me." You flushed, eyes meeting his optics. He held his servo out, as if asking you to climb on. He didn't make you. You didn't hesitate, jumping up and holding onto a digit as he looked you over. "If I didn't know any better, (YN) dear, I'd say you've developed a thing for me."

"What can I say?" You responded. "You're just my type." His optics glinted at this, those dermas twisting into a disturbingly lustful grin.

"Am I now?" He sat down with his legs crossed, his helm propped up by his servo while his elbow joint rested on a knee joint. He looked at you- And only you- Almost lovingly. He admired you, really. You, too, were nice on the optics- which he narrowed in both fascination and- something else- as he began to explain to you just what he was. You sat, also, both of you watching each other for what seemed like forever. It wasn't until you'd seen him flinch and look away, holding the side of his helm that you two let your gazes part. Clearly he was listening to something.

This meeting was obviously anticipated by both parties- Knock Out's decision on whether to reveal himself being the reason it was ever postponed. You understood, of course. If he just revealed himself to anyone it wouldn't be very good cover.

"I have to go, babe," he sadly told you, that glint gone from his optics and grin hardly there anymore. You didn't want him to leave- It felt wrong to be parted now.

"Seriously? Right now? I'm not done looking." You practically whined, and he took the opportunity to lightly nuzzle your head with his nasal ridge.

"I'm afraid so, but I'll be back." He paused. "That is, unless, you don't have a fear of heights and can hide well." You tilted your head in confusion, but hey, why not take another chance. It's worked out so far. You felt him begin to shift and transform, your grin getting bigger.

"Wait- I'll only go under one condition." He revved in question.

"Yes?" He purred.

"Well, maybe two conditions. You let me ride when you race and-" You made a point to say this as sternly as possible. "And you're mine. I've waited this long, I'm not sharing." He laughed and began driving, that laugh causing you to melt. What an all around beautiful mech.

"Only yours, (YN), only yours."


	4. Orion Pax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get attached. Or do, see if I care.

The cell that Megatron had his followers make for you was an honest joke. You were sure it was meant to offend you, seeing that data pads and various tools made up the boundary of your confined space. They thought you were too stupid to get away. You climbed over a few boxes of things with your bag, slowly slipping down then dropping and wincing when pain shot through your ankles. A whimper was given, but nothing more.

You tried to shake it off, knowing the feeling well from times when you'd been younger and playing at the park. You'd leap from different heights, feet smacking into the ground and ankles burning with some strange pain you never could quite figure out.

"You landed wrong," You heard a deep, not scary voice tell you. You spun to the doorway of the large room you were in, glaring despite the tone of the newcomer.

Crazy, evil robots brought you here... The likelihood of a single one on this ship being kind to you was slim. You weren't sure how to react as he walked up to the table you stood on, knowing you obviously were attempting escape.

"You must be the human that Lord Megatron mentioned. He says you were causing trouble." It was apparent that this bot liked to assess situations for himself- Not much for this demand and don't question line of command that Megatron put together.

"Causing trouble?" You repeated. "No, quite the opposite, Mr-..." You stopped talking, having no name to call him by.

"Call me Orion," He told you quietly, picking you up when he heard pedesteps.

You wanted to protest, not trusting the robots since you'd so hastily been accused of treachery to the "Decepticon cause", but Orion slid you into a gap in his armor, shushing you. You could see a little from your hiding spot, although you were distracted- This little crevice was warm and comfortable. A much welcomed difference from the crude cage the red bot made for you.

You seated yourself and listened as the pedesteps came closer until Megatron entered the room, sinking back into Orion's plating.

"Orion, why are you by the prisoner's cell?" He asked incredulously. He didn't even try to hide it.

"The human escaped, Lord Megatron. They must have hurt themselves though- I heard them yell out in pain in passing to my own quarters. That's why I came in to investigate." You personally felt like Orion gave too much information to the Decepticon leader. Sure, he had a story, but he was definitely over explaining. For a robot on the DECEPTicon side, he was hardly able to lie.

"I see. We'll have the ship be on lookout. Go, Orion, return to work." You assumed that Orion nodded, unable to really see him from your hiding spot. He began to mobilize, and moments later his servo was offered for you to climb out onto. You did and were set down on what appeared to be a large computer.

"You were saying?" He prompted, and you sat down on the area near his keyboard.

"You should at least look like you're doing work," You told him pointedly, seeing that he was bent to meet your gaze- Hardly a natural position or a normal thing to do. He thought about this, then nodded.  
"Agreed." He began to poke around at the keyboard, waiting for you to start your story.

"I'm an officer for the town of Jasper. I was onto this underground racing ring and, while you may not know this, these rings can be dangerous. Following a few leads, I ended up coming across one of the cars at the races. I tried to engage them, but when I finally cornered them it was just a car. No human. I didn't know what to do, I started to call for backup and the car transformed into one of these bloodthirsty criminals." Orion's optics narrowed, nodding slowly.

"But why would Lord Megatron do such a thing? Why were his men out racing and not here?" You shrugged, knowing that it was all just him airing questions that may never be answered.

"I figure he didn't want to kill me in fear of making someone mad or something. So instead he brought me here." Orion bent down long enough to speak to you.

"I have studied your kind while I have not been busy at other work. While your planet is prone to world wars, there is nothing that should make me think Lord Megatron would have any reason to bring you here." You nodded.

"Just in case I don't make it, Orion, can you do me a favor? I'm Officer (YN). I just want a message sent to my parents. If I don't make it, please tell them that I died in the line of duty." He watched your face as it held hardly any emotion, then tried to act busy with his computer. His wide, innocent optics were now narrowed in what appeared to be discontent.

"It's not right that he brought you here," He told you, pulling up something on his screen. He picked you up and stepped back, both of you looking at the map of the Nemesis that now filled the screen. He looked to be reading through, figuring out a path. "I will get you to safety," He promised. He had you hide in his armor again, exiting his room and heading down the hall.

"You don't seem like you're fond of your master," You inquired from your hiding spot. You could feel him exhale.

"Lord Megatron and I used to be very close friends. It appears that I've been out of commission for a very long time, waking up not long ago to find that I couldn't remember a war destroying my planet and my friends becoming one with the all spark. Even though Megatron is alive, the friend I once had is not currently present. Something much more sinister and corrupted has taken his place." He was extremely quiet, but being as you were in his armor you could hear everything he said. You could feel the rumbling as he spoke and the intakes as he felt his emotions tugging at him.

"I'm very sorry," You told him. "Amnesia is a terrible thing, Orion. I hope you begin to get some recollection of what happened." He did not reply, but you were sure he agreed.

It wasn't very far down the hall that you noticed a group of robots that looked exactly the same as one another approaching.

"Orion," One greeted. "What are you doing out here?" You felt that the question had a bit of an edge to it-caution.

"Careful," You whispered to Orion.

"I'm getting my energon pumping," He told the mech. "My stabilizers are getting sore, decoding is a bit more of a chore than what I recall." The purple bot seemed satisfied with this, the entire group continuing on past you two. You thought for certain they suspected nothing.

But then Orion stopped walking, seemingly pulled backwards.

"Where's the human, Orion? I can /smell/ it," The bot hissed. You assumed that this bot had stopped Orion, and it would be your fault that Orion would be in trouble now. 

Megatron was called to the scene, and you felt it best that before his appearance you escape the area.

You slid down the inside of Orion's plating, climbing and hiding while the vehicon questioned Orion, repeating the same things.

"Tell me!" and "Where is the human, Orion?" and "You can't hide it forever!"

You got to the ground and bolted back in the direction of Orion's room, uncertain as to why a tell, slender mech with red optics was currently exiting the room with glowing cubes. It didn't matter, you couldn't open the door yourself so this was a great opportunity. 

You sprinted and avoided the grey mech, diving into Orion's room and somersaulting to a stop when the doors closed.

"Made it." You breathed. Then you proceeded to climb atop a large slab of metal, it seemed to be a large empty table, and then you climbed into the beams under it. You would wait for Orion, if they couldn't find you then they couldn't punish him.

You hoped.

It was hours later when Orion finally returned, faceplates telling that he was upset and concerned. When the doors closed you made your move, slipping out from under the metal.

"Orion!" You called, waving. He practically spun around and ran to you, picking you up with both servos.

"By Primus, (YN)," He vented in relief, sitting himself upon the metal "table." "I thought perhaps I'd dropped you," He admitted, you saw the embarrassment in his optics.

"I can handle myself, Orion," You told him gently as he set you down next to him. "No need to worry." He smiled- The smile was small but horribly contagious. You could tell it was an action he did not do much for one reason or another. "I should tell you that there was another robot in here, though," You sighed, ruining the good mood.

"Another mech? What did they look like?" He rose and went to the computer, pulling up a database of Decepticons.

"Tall, slender, grey with a red thing on his forehead...wings, too." A picture came up on the screen and you snapped your fingers. "That's the perp." Orion stared at the picture, then shook his helm.  
"I was told Starscream was no longer functioning." You felt as though he was doubting you!

"Orion, I know that was the guy. He looks even shadier in person than in that picture. Especially walking off with some glowing cubes." Orion sat back down next to you, careful to avoid your fragile little form as he proceeded to lay down.

His optics were offline as he groaned- Clearly stressed.

"I will investigate tomorrow. I'm sorry that I failed to get you off of the ship." You climbed his plating, ignoring it when he gave you a surprised look when you grabbed and hoisted yourself wherever you pleased.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna help you out, Orion. You and I both know that something's up, and I want to help you as well." He said nothing, knowing the silence spoke enough.

You two would stick together.

As his vents quieted you could tell he was not awake so you climbed into his plating again, sitting yourself in the warm little crevice to sleep.

You'd lost your bag somewhere but Orion had no problem finding in the morning. Your bag had one change of clothes and tools- And food. Not enough to last more than a few weeks if you ate like a hamster, but enough to get you by until you had no other options.

Each morning you and Orion would rise and begin planning, and every night something would happen and you'd end up right back where you started. Orion was not a good liar, and you were not good at smelling less like a human. The ship was on the lookout as it was.

Eventually, your food supply was running low and you had to inform Orion. Both of you were running out of ideas and he was running out of time.  
Megatron certainly was far from the friend he'd once had.

It even went so far as two of the purple mechs entering Orion's room and beating him- You watching helplessly as your only friend was mercilessly punched and kicked. It only stopped once Orion deployed weapons he clearly didn't know that he'd had.

With you climbing around on him, he bounded through the halls and tried his hardest to avoid fighting the bots. You admired that about him, noting that he would have been an amazing officer.

From there everything happened so fast that it was hard to explain.

You'd met a teenager who restored Orion's memory.

You'd seen more good bots.

And you watched as your friend faded and this new mech- Optimus Prime- took his place. As you entered the portal with the others you found that Optimus remembered none of what happened in his time on the Nemesis.

He remembered nothing of you. Or...so he claimed. It seemed like he was struggling, a connection having formed but the memories weren't there to back it up.

You swallowed hard as you watched him in the Autobot base, noting the irony in the situation- Losing your friend but getting your wish that he'd gain his memories again.

You saw sorrow in his optics as his team bid you farewell, telling him that you'd forever be grateful for the things he'd done for you. With a bittersweet ending you returned home.

But the end was yet to come.

The following weeks were lonely. You found law enforcement to be a bore after your time away, people assumed you'd been kidnapped. The story now was that you'd fended your attackers off after weeks of fighting, but the story seemed to change every day.

You were on duty outside of a shop in the less than appealing part of town, checking your watch and sighing while looking around.

The streets were scarily empty, even for Jasper.  Figuring this was not worth your time you began to go back to your car, stopping when you noticed a semi truck down the street with an oddly familiar paint job.  
It took a long moment for you to realize that somehow, it was staring at you. It was here for you. You started your walk toward it, walking turning to jogging and jogging to running, until you finally leaped into the truck.

"Optimus!" You exclaimed.

"(YN)," He rumbled, happily. Despite not remembering your little endeavors on the Nemesis, it appeared that his feelings for you had not vanished. "We...wanted to check on your well being." He was trying to justify being here to see you.

How cute.

"I missed you too, buddy," You settled in for the ride-wherever you were going-and sighed.

For once in your crazy roller coaster life you felt truly content.


	5. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a huge brute and you're a little brat.

To say that you were pissed off was an extreme understatement. With a bent up metal pipe raised over your head you glared down at the shaking, bloodied form of a man.

"You wanna steal from people? Maybe you should grow a pair and stop being such a damn coward," You seethed, moving to hit the body again.

"Please, no- No more..! I-I'll turn myself in, you can turn me in, please stop!" You paused midway to his body, eyes narrowing.

"I could stop. But that wouldn't be as much fun," You stated darkly, raising the pipe again. The man tensed in anticipation of the painful strike, but it never came. When he gained enough courage to look up to where you stood you no longer towered over him.

The only sign that you had been there was the bloody pipe laying on the ground.

"What the FRAG do you THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" You could hear Knock Out's very distinct voice screech at you. You were currently seated in his passenger seat, having been literally swiped away from your latest battle.

"Beating the shit out of him, that's what." You sat back with your arms crossed as Knock Out drove.

"Do you have no shame!? No honor!? That man clearly stated that he gave up!" While rolling your eyes you went to pull some hair behind your ear, making a face at the blood that was spattered across your hand.  
"Ah!" Knock Out screamed, stopping and flinging you out of the seat and onto the sand outside. You two were far enough away from the city that you could freely scold him. "Did you get that on my seats!?" With a groan you got to your feet, fists clenched as you glared back at the red car.

"Sorry, prissy boy, I forgot you were afraid of a little dirt."

"You are INSUFFERABLE!" Knock Out yelled at you, transforming and lowering himself to one knee as the argument began.

"/I'm/ insufferable!? Is my name KNOCK OUT? Let me talk about my flawless exterior and buffing techniques!"

"Oh, let me guess, you think that being a hardly presentable, blood covered demon spawn is better!? Look at you, (YN), you look like a wild animal! It is /not/ attractive!" Knock Out's optics were narrowed dangerously, and your eyes shot the same glare back.

"Why the hell did Breakdown send you instead of coming to get me himself!?" You demanded, then you heard the sigh from behind yourself. Both you and Knock Out turned to look at the mech that had been watching the entire debacle.

"Brilliant, Breakdown, take in the bloodthirsty monster," Knock Out chastised, standing and putting his servos on his hips. "It's YOUR problem, deal with it!" Breakdown sighed, frowning down at you.  
"Again, (YN)?" You didn't want to look him in the optics. Out of anyone that could make you feel guilty it had to be Breakdown. "You promised you wouldn't do this anymore. Or at least that you wouldn't attack people if it wasn't necessary."

"It was. He tried to mug me." You ground the words out, teeth clenched. Breakdown sat down, groaning.

When he had picked you up the night you'd first met he'd thought that turning you around a bit would be less of a challenge. He liked your spunk, but was not much fond of your constant need to cause other humans pain.

On the other hand, Megatron found your antics acceptable and a little amusing, albeit unwarranted. If things with Breakdown didn't work out he could probably throw you Megatron's way... The warlord did however mention that enjoying causing pain was something he wouldn't tolerate in this fashion.

But you digressed.

"Let's get Satan back to the Nemesis," Knock Out finally hissed out, requesting a ground bridge.

"Don't talk about Breakdown like that," You told him, causing him to get even more worked up.

"Why can't you two get along?" You all entered the portal and returned to the ship.

Megatron requested that since you were a rather unstable human you were to report with your guardian, Breakdown, after every outing. Any Decepticon, be they vehicon or not, that accompanied you was to attend as well.

The three of you entered Megatron's throne room, dropping to one knee.

"Knockout, Breakdown, (YN)," He acknowledged. "Report."

"My liege," Knock Out started. "Breakdown and I went and pursued the lead and came up with very little energon." Megatron hummed in approval, then his face plates fell as he looked at you.

Megatron expected very little out of you, figuring he would off you once Breakdown grew tired of you.

"And you, (YN)? What did you do?"

"I went into town to get the supplies you asked for and ended up being attacked by another human," You told him vaguely. The way the silence took over the room was unsettling, but Megatron sighed and dismissed all three of you. 

"If you keep coming up empty handed Megatron /will/ kill you," Breakdown told you, worry in his voice.

You knew it to be true, but you found it hard to control your anger.

Once you'd all returned to your rooms, you settled yourself atop Breakdown's armor while he laid down. He began to run a single digit from your head, down your back, and repeated. This almost always got you to stop shaking from anger.

Your eyes began to droop and you laid down, nuzzling the giant con before sleep took it's hold.

Nights without Breakdown were unbearable, how did you live before you'd met him?

Breakdown had been sent on a mission you hardly knew anything about, leaving you and Knock Out alone for quite some time.

You two argued mostly, Knock Out leaving for a time as well until he came back and you two argued more. 

"I can't wait until Breakdown comes back and knocks a little sense into you," Knock Out shot back to whatever you'd previously said. You rolled your eyes.

"I can't wait for him to come back at all. I'm sick of being stuck with you." You were working on studying Cybertronian history, and Knock Out was spilling liquid from one container to another, watching them very closely. Silence finally seemed to reign until you and Knock Out both jumped at the sound of Megatron's booming voice over the ship's loud speaker.

"Knock Out, (YN), throne room. Now."

Both you and Knock Out exchanged uncertain glances but packed your things away and started the journey to Megatron.

"What did you do?" Knock Out harshly whispered.

"Me!? It was probably you failing to find energon!"

You bickered until you entered the throne room, instantly becoming "best friends" and falling to one knee.

"You may rise." Megatron stated quickly. You and Knock Out exchanged quick glances, uncertainty being the scariest thing you both had ever faced. You both stood tall and waited, watching Megatron's optics.  
He stared at the two of you- Mostly you- And sighed heavily.

"There was a problem during Breakdown's mission to take out Airachnid," He spoke sternly. Something inside of you twisted. This wasn't good.

When Megatron turned his back to the two of, servos clasped in thought behind himself, you took the chance to look at Knock Out. There was the same expression you had-but on his features- Worry. Uncertainty. Hurt. But Megatron hadn't finished yet.

"My Lord, my expertise in the medical field surely could repair any wound he's sustained," Knock Out told Megatron, but his voice was flat.

"Unless you can revive the departed, Knock Out, your expertise will not be needed." Megatron had no tact, did he? But that was alright. It had the same effect on you either way. "You're dismissed," He quickly stated, and you felt Knock Out gingerly pick you up. You were mad, of course, because you honestly had wanted to run out of the room and never look back. But something felt different about this. You said nothing as Knock Out walked you back to the med-bay, sitting down and waiting before holding you to his face plates. His optics were offline, and he gently tapped you to his cheek plate. It was all the affection he knew how to give you without hurting you.

He'd never watched you when Breakdown calmed you down. He didn't know how Breakdown did it. He regretted it now, because even though you two fought constantly you were all each other had. And here you were, shaking. Upset. What was he supposed to do?

"I'm sorry, you little brat," He choked out.

You felt something you hadn't in years- Tears. It started as a slow trickle and quickly built up to full on sobs racking through your body.

Knock Out held you to himself despite your efforts to get away and waited until you cried yourself to sleep.

"I'll take good care of (YN) for you, BD," Knock Out spoke aloud to his friend that was now one with the all spark.


	6. Cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a government secret's secret. How fun is that?

You were a secret. A surprisingly well kept little secret of a human as Cliffjumper could hardly keep anything a secret. Arcee had always said that she was sure he'd sell his spark if it meant he would have something to talk about... Or so, you'd heard that was what she said. Cliff was very adamant in the notion that you must remain a secret for the time being. He'd tell his friends that he accidentally hit you when he'd been trying to chase down Decepticons...eventually. He wasn't sure how to break it to them, especially Optimus Prime.

You understood waiting at first as you looked like shit. You'd broken your leg and had cuts and bruises everywhere. But now he had no excuse! You looked fiiiineee. Cliffjumper just wanted to save his own hide.  
Waiting outside of the town was beginning to get boring. You'd been trying to figure out how to tell Cliff that you wanted to finally meet the other robots that you had heard so much about.

He told you about this big robot, his name was Bulkhead. The guy was tough but far from graceful. Apparently one time he'd seen a spider and, not knowing much about Earth, he'd punched it. Did you mention that the spider was on a pole connected to electrical wires?

He also told you about a game that he, Arcee, and Bumblebee had devised. They'd try to see who could make Optimus crack a smile first- It was a hard thing to do, you were told.

And Ratchet, the medic, who always wanted to be a part of the fun but would never admit it. He, too, sounded like a 'bot you'd want to meet.

You looked up from your rock and saw nothing but desert. Still. It had been hours since Cliff was supposed to be here, you had a set meeting every other day and he never missed it. Some days he called you and said he'd be late, but he never just didn't show up.

You glanced at your phone expectantly, your lips pulling themselves down into a frown. You dialed the number that Ratchet had set up for Cliff's comm link- He needed this as the government knew about them and had to keep tabs on them somehow. If they couldn't find a bot, they'd search and destroy.

You became more upset when the phone failed to connect at all.

You looked through your phone until you found the number he'd given you specifically for this situation- You remembered him saying something about how you would probably never need to use the number, so really it was "useless."

Should you call?

Your hand shook as you held your phone in front of you, uncertainty in your eyes as you stared at the number in your phone. It had been hours since he was supposed to show, but at the same time he was an a giant robot with duties to protect your planet and likely couldn't just be around whenever you wanted him to be.

Slowly you slid your finger to the call button and held the phone to your ear. You jumped when you heard a deep, commanding voice answer.

"Hello?" It asked, caution and...seemingly sadness laced the voice. How were you supposed to respond? You hit the "end call" button and brought your knees to your chest, frowning as you stared into the desert, watching the sun set.

"Cliff, where are you?" You asked quietly, your heart telling you to prepare for the worst. Your phone began to vibrate, causing you to get startled again. You brought the phone up to look at it, eyes widening while your heart sank. It wasn't Cliff, but the emergency number had called you back.

You didn't want to answer. You weren't sure what you would hear.

You waited until it stopped buzzing, not wanting to simply end the call. It was obvious when people did that, and you did not want to be obvious. You were a secret. You were a well kept secret. And if Cliff was fine then you just blew your cover.

How much longer could you sit here and wait before it came to be too late? 

A notification popped up on your phone to alert you to the new message in your voicemail.

"Why?" You groaned.

The message started and you grinned, hearing that same deep voice. This had to be Optimus Prime, he sounded just like everything Cliffjumper explained.

"Remain where you are," the voice told you, and you obeyed. If Cliff trusted them then you would too.

Thoughts began to hit you in waves. The possibility that your friendship with Cliff was over was real. What if these robots had found out about you and didn't want you to be a witness?

Perhaps trusting them was a bad idea, but it was the choice you'd have to live with since you could see the headlights of a motorcycle and a semi truck coming towards you in the distance. Running would only make you look suspicious, after all. You felt yourself shake as the vehicles approached, slowing a few feet in front of you. There you were in the middle of the desert with two probably alien vehicles...Not running, putting your life on the line by being out here in the first place...After almost being killed by one of them to start with.

You waited. And they waited. The bike had a rider- But Cliff had told you that it was just a hologram, you weren't fooled. Cliff had a way with story telling...

Finally you got sick of the silence as they seemingly stared at you and you slipped off of the rock you were on.

"Optimus Prime and Arcee?" You asked, slipping your phone into your pocket and squinting to see them better. "Where is Cliff?" There was silence again. A horrible silence- One that you knew well from past experiences. You knew what their answer would be.

Optimus Prime drove up and opened a door to you in silence and you moved without question. You climbed up into the truck and eased into the seat as he began to drive, staring out the window. Quietly you put a hand on the dash and told your ride,

"I always wanted to meet you..." You could feel him tense. "Just not like this."


	7. Vehicon 857

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're bad throughout life, and you die, this is the hell you get sent to. A masterfully created level of hell induced by caffeine and insomnia- Just for you.

The life of a vehicon was a complex one, despite contrary belief.

Thought to be emotionless drones, most everyone thought they simply obeyed Megatron's orders and did very little.

How wrong.

The life of a vehicon was hard, and for vehicon 857 it was all just getting to be a little too much. Megatron's orders day after day, Starscream's constant brooding- And he swore that if Knock Out asked him ONE LAST TIME how his finish looked-....

857 needed a break. He was sick of Decepticon life and had been seriously reconsidering his continuing loyalty to Megatron if only for the fact that he needed a change.

He watched the Autobots. He saw how happy they looked, even when in battle. Their optics were full of spark- Something his own visor had lost. He didn't have that "umph" anymore.

What made them stay so focused? What made them excited to live another day? Why did they not look at other bots longingly- Wishing that they too could partake in happiness and-...

857 realized he'd been standing, staring straight at a group of Autobots in the mine he worked in. He had been sitting there for a considerable time, he assumed, because Arcee was shooing her human out of harms way, saying something about how "this drone must be malfunctioning."

There it was again.

Drone.

He slumped and pointed his weapon, ready for the inevitable beat-down that would no doubt occur at this point. He was used to getting punched and thrown about. He didn't mind anymore. He watched as the human ran out of the mine- Suddenly an idea coming to his processor.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he hardly fought Arcee when she began to shower him with gunfire and strikes.

857\. Was going. To get. A human.

After a long stay in Knock Out's med bay- And five near malfunctions induced by Knock Out's vanity later- 857 was ready to be out and about again. He had a fellow vehicon send him through the ground bridge, claiming he had to go back to the mine, and was driving into the city in no time.

He wasn't sure how Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead got their humans, but it couldn't be that hard, could it?

He had to find the right one. He parked on the side of the road and sat there.

He sat there for hours, paralyzed by the realization that there were hundreds of humans at least! Maybe millions. What if the entire planet was full of them? How could he pick one? What if he wanted more?  
857 was pulled from his thoughts when you walked up.

You looked the purple car over, a devious smirk on your face as you jiggled the handle and the door opened.

"Jackpot," You whispered.

Maybe this was how it was done! 857 couldn't choose a human because the human would choose him!

And oh, did he ever like you a lot. Your hat was pretty spiffy. And so was that baseball bat you had.

You jumped in and went to work, trying to find the right cords and such to hotwire the vehicle.

"Now who would be stupid enough to leave such a nice car unlocked?" You asked aloud.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" You jumped and checked the backseat, eyes narrowing and you checked the car thoroughly and couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" You asked quickly, pulling the baseball bat out. "I'll shatter every window if you don't come out right now."

"Hey!" 857 threw the seatbelt around you and slammed the door shut- effectively causing you to drop the baseball bat. Suddenly he wasn't so fond of that part, but he still liked your hat.

"What the hell!?" You screeched, kicking at the interior. "Let me go! Wh-what the hell is this!?" You threw yourself around harder as the car began to move.

Stealing this car was clearly a huge mistake. Every choice you made up until this point seemed like the wrong one, especially when the car drove out to the middle of nowhere. The seat belt released you and the door popped open- which you took advantage of quickly.

You practically threw yourself onto the desert sand and scooted back and away.

"What the hell are you!?" 857 transformed and glared down at you.

"I'm vehicon 857, and I'm your new owner." You stared for a long moment at the large, purple robot in front of yourself. What were you going to say?

No?

You settled for standing and bolting in the direction you hoped the nearest town was.

857 sighed and transformed again, chasing you down.

"Come back!" He called frantically. "I-I really like your hat!"

The random comment had you stumbling over your own feet, suddenly you had a mouth full of sand and a soul full of regret.

As 857 approached and opened his car door again you rolled over and groaned, spitting out the grainy sand.

"I really like it, too," You told him, your voice speaking volumes for you- it was apparent you had given up.

It wasn't like you had tried very hard, but 857 liked that. It meant he wouldn't have to try very hard to keep you on the base. He drove up carefully and maneuvered to get you into the passenger side seat.

Somehow, you accepted that this could be the last day of your life.

But 857 felt like it was going to be the first day of the rest of his own lifespan.


	8. You are Optimus' Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately for Optimus, but fortunately for you, Autobots value all human lives. Even if you happen to clinically insane and a threat to every mission they go on.

Optimus Prime was not one to lament many things.

In fact, he couldn't recall a time when he'd openly loathed anything as much as he currently expressed about his...predicament.

He had a human, now. And that in and of itself was not a bad thing. In fact, truth be told he'd always kind of wanted to be responsible for one. It was one of the things that his youth could be thanked for- The curiosity he felt for the human race was hard to ignore, just as it had been hard for him to ignore politics and Megatronus in his youth.

The only issue was that the human was far from manageable. This wasn't Miko level unmanageable, this was far beyond that. Miko at least had sense while the maniac in Optimus' cab had none.

Zero.

Zip.

Zilch.

Part of him wondered how it was possible that such a human was on their team. He voiced this Ratchet at one point and Ratchet informed him that this observation must be an overreaction. 

Optimus. Ratchet told Optimus this. 

He was baffled, to say the least, especially as he drove down the road with you bouncing in your seat.

"Yo, Prime, there's a Kracker Barrel!" You exclaimed, rolling down your window and hoisting half of your body out of it while screaming. 

"(YN), you need to sit down and buckle your seat belt." The belt wrapped around your torso and pulled you back in.

"Ack- But Prime, Prime, you don't understand, I've heard amazing things about their tea!" You grabbed the steering wheel and pulled, causing Optimus to swerve.

"(YN), do not do that!" He chastised, pulling your seat belt tighter and righting himself on the road.

"Then you don't pass the kracker barrel! Go. BACK!" You threw your arms and legs out straight as you exclaimed, then proceeded to scream at the roof of the car in a high pitched whine.

"Okay!" Optimus finally gave in, cutting off traffic to switch lanes and whip around the corner to the nearest Kracker Barrel. This wasn't the first time, and it seemed his resolve lessened each time you did this to him.

The screaming was new, mind you, and it surprised him greatly. Typically you pretended to cry, or you asked, "Why?" until Optimus was close to snapping, or you blasted the radio and yelled the lyrics out--- You really tested his metal, and in a way that Megatron never could. Megatron wouldn't stoop so low.

He parked and you basically flew out of the truck and into the restaurant, coming back out with a to-go box and a tea.

"Roadtrip!" You exclaimed, sliding back into your seat while sipping at your drink. "Dayum this is good, you want some Prime!? I can put it in your-"

"No, (YN), I do not want any. We are already an hour late to be at the coordinates Ratchet gave us." You rolled your eyes, stuffing your face with food from the box.

"C'mon," You began, still chewing. "He coulda just bridged us there-"

"He did. And then you needed a bathroom." It all came back to you. You were there with Arcee and Bumblebee, Optimus bringing you because he knew better than to leave you alone. Not after last time. There was tomato sauce and fake knives everywhere.

He didn't ask and he never would.

When they were about to begin digging for energon you felt the need to take a leak- And boy, did that hit you hard. You remembered it like it was only today-

"Oh god!" You grabbed your crotch and began to dance back and forth. "Prime, I gotta go!" You screeched, meeting his optics while shamelessly continuing your potty dance. 

"(YN)," Optimus started, looking slightly embarrassed and a little irritated. "We just arrived."

"Yeah," Arcee ground out. "We just. Got. Here. Go behind a rock or something." 

"But Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeee!!!" You whined, then you had fallen onto the ground and rolled around.

That was when Optimus threw you into the truck and drove back to civilization- Bringing us to your current situation.

"I guess," You sighed, chugging down the drink and downing the rest of the food.

The rest of the ride was silent back to the site, the sun going down as you finally came back to where you'd been before. Optimus dropped you out of the truck onto the dirt and transformed back into his bipedal mode, huffing and going to join Arcee and Bee.

You stared after him for a long moment, blinking.

You really had to pee, maybe drinking that entire large iced tea wasn't a great idea.

"Hey, Prime?"


	9. Megatron's Dead Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're going to read this you should probably think twice about your mental state and what you're able to handle. This chapter is no joke, and if you want a chapter that will make you happy and tingly then I suggest you go back to Optimus' chapter or Vehicon 857. They will hug you and tell you it'll be okay while this chapter will stab you in the face and make you sad.

Oh, did he like you. He liked you a lot.

From the way you were covered in some sticky, red substance to the way you glared down at the body on the ground.

You hadn't even noticed the small, robotic bird watching you, instead continuing to stare at the mangled mess you had made. You had no choice but to kill him. You repeated this over and over in your head- Just as you did every time.

He'd watched you from start to finish. The way you brought the man from the bar, him stumbling and clearly intoxicated while you were sober as could be. He'd watched it as you pinned the man to the wall of the alley he'd been having Soundwave watch. Laserbeak was clearly unnoticed even still, despite his size compared to humans, and you began to speak to this rough looking man.

Megatron usually didn't find himself too interested in the life of humans. The alleys he scouted were nothing more than areas he knew he could get glimpses of Autobots- But tonight he found you.

He found you gripping the man's collar, bashing his head into the wall while you told him everything he'd done wrong. From the way he got away with rape to the way that he harassed girls at the bar. Megatron looked over your form, seeing that you were a well built human. He found it hard to believe that anyone might try and hurt you and so could only assume that you'd been meaning that he'd wronged someone else.

After throttling the man's neck and screaming in his face you threw him onto the ground, kicking and punching him until you became weak and tired. He watched you as you took a step back and wiped your forehead- Freezing once you found blood there.

"AGAIN?" You asked, suddenly inspecting your hands and your body and clothes. This brought you to now- You staring down at the body and trying to rationalize the murder you'd just committed. For a human that seemed so full of yourself and clearly angry you now seemed confused and panicked- It was a far jump between those emotions.

"No, no, no," You wiped your hands on the brick wall of the building behind you, beginning to shake. "I told you to stop doing that. I told you. I can't keep hiding your bodies..!" He watched as you began to step away, eyes wide with horror, only to stop and bring your eyes to gaze directly upon Laserbeak.

"Shit, they have cameras!" You screeched. He watched as you sprinted away.

Oh, he did like you a lot.

\---

He'd always found himself disgusted by the Autobots' need for human affection. He thought their strange relationships were wrong and somewhat perverted. He didn't like the way Arcee became attached to Jack in the same way she had to Tailgate, or how Optimus nearly poured love and admiration out of his optics for them.

But Megatron was having conflicting thoughts.

He'd been watching you for weeks. He'd been kind enough to give you your space and personal time. He'd been patient and distant.

But today he found himself breaking boundaries.

He couldn't help it.

Laserbeak was planted outside your window, watching the way you painted on the wall of your house. He thought most humans painted with...well, paint, but you seemed to like your new medium much more.

He watched as you would make tiny slits in your left arm with a knife then poke it with your right index finger before adding more to the art on the wall. You had such a talent.

Then he watched as you froze and looked down at your arm, beginning to scream and cry, trying to hold your hand over the cuts to keep the blood in. You were so beautiful with tears in your eyes.

\---

Megatron had to face the reality that this was the last time he would see you. He had watched you all day, from start to finish, as he did most days lately. He'd become aware of your state of mind and how quickly it was deteriorating. You had this wonderful, artistic and brutal side and you had this scared, sad, and moral side. Today, you seemed to more sad and scared. This was not his favorite side of you, but he loved you nonetheless.

He loved you even as you downed that orange bottle of pills.

He loved you even as you covered the ground in gasoline.

He loved you even as you cut more into your arms.

He loved you even as you lit a match and dropped it.

He loved the way you screamed.

Oh, he did like you a lot.


End file.
